


Stop And Smell The Pineapples

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of Christmas-2018 [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Lassie gets Shawn's name in the precincts secret Santa and it leads to a outcome that was a long time coming.





	Stop And Smell The Pineapples

The precinct was covered in brightly colored garland and twinkle lights that Carlton found quite charming despite his fear of snow globes which he fully expected to see littering several flat surfaces. Lassie made his way to his desk with his small yet beautifully wrapped gift, as he did so he noticed that much to his relief there were no snow globes to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief before looking up at the sound of a slightly off key rendition of " its beginning to look a lot like Christmas " courtesy of Shawn Spencer. Lassie glanced back down at the small gift he had brought in and felt his nerves come to life at the thought of having to give Shawn his secret Santa gift in front of the entire office. 

Shawn himself was carrying a large gift and Lassie found himself wondering who the younger man was gifting to. He wasn't able to wonder for long however as Gus wandered into the room shortly after Shawn meaning it was time to start the gift giving now that everyone had arrived. Shawn, always the show off went first and passed the large box he'd been carrying over to Buzz who ripped into it with glee to reveal the complete box set of friends along with some of the shows merchandise. Buzz gave Shawn a huge hug before turning to Gus and slipping a brightly colored Christmas card into his hand. 

Gus smiled politely as he opened the gift only for his face to split into a gleeful grin at the two tickets to a jazz festival he'd been talking about for months slipped out of the card. Gus then turned the Jules and she turned to chief Vic and so on and so forth until much to quickly for him it was Carlton's turn. He had lost track of who had given who what but was sure everyone had loved their gifts but he wasn't giving a gift to everyone or just anyone for that matter. He was giving a gift to one Shawn Spencer, consulting physic to the SBPD, pain in Carlton's gun holster and also the most infuriatingly attractive man Lassie had ever met. He swallowed, stood and placed his small package into Shawn's hands.

" Aw, Lassie face you shouldn't have! ", Shawn gushed.

" Shut up and just open it already, Spencer! " , Carlton growled.

Shawn did as he was told and unwrapped the small box before opening the lid and pulling out a small bottle. It was bright gold and shaped like a pineapple and Shawn was smiling softly as he removed the cap and spritzed himself with the liquid inside. His smile gave way to a grin as the smell of fresh cut pineapple enveloped him. Carlton held his breath waiting on Shawn or anyone else to mention the fact that he had bought Shawn a " woman's " perfume but much to his surprise no one commented. 

Shawn's eyes met his and the grin once again became soft, " I love it, Lassie, thank you. " .

" You're welcome Spencer, I saw it and knew I couldn't find anything else quite as fitting. " , Lassie said before clearing his throat in case he gave to much away with his confession.

He was saved from himself by Chief Vic handing him his secret Santa gift. It was a almost flat box and she spoke as he began to open it.

" Shawn helped decide on what to get you. ", she said just as he pulled out the glossy invitation for two to Santabarbra's annual yet exclusive Christmas tree lighting ceremony.

" Thanks chief but I don't have anyone to go with. " , Lassie said sadly. 

" Carlton, use that head detective brain of yours or at lest some of that bravery that got you hear and ask mister Spencer to attend it with you as your date before we all lock you both in an integration room until one of you gets a clue that your feelings are mutual! ", Chief yelled as she glanced between both men.

Lassie stood with his mouth wide open until Shawn's laughter filled the room. Snapping his jaw shut Carlton turned to Spencer who suddenly went quiet and avoided eye contact with him. Shawn seemed to be gazing hopefully at the floor and Lassie decided to take a chance on his own little Christmas miracle.

" What do you say Spencer, be my date? " Lassie whispered with what he hoped was a softer smile than his normal grimace.

Shawn's head shot up so fast Lassie feared he'd get whiplash but just as quickly it begin to nod at break neck speed, " Oh my god Lassie-face absolutely I will! ".

" Great, I look forward to it. " Lassie said as he began to tidy up his desk to hide his blush, " oh and Spencer, don't forget to wear your new perfume. ".

**Author's Note:**

> will be continued in the next work in this series.


End file.
